Cloud Discovers Fanficton
by Dessert is Imminent
Summary: cloud goes on fanfiction and finds stories bout him and Zack doing some things. He is oddly Aroused.Oneshot. BL


A/N: This is in an AU universe. Just in case you guys were wondering okay. I wrote this really early in the morning so if it's not very good I'm sorry.

it was a dream I had today. :)

* * *

><p>Cloud was on his computer on day checking his e-mails when he came acrosst a very strange web site called fanfic. HE was very curious about what it was and clicked on it to find out.<p>

He went to stories and searched his name. He Found so many stories with him in them! So he clicked on the first one he saw. It was…..

It was very scary.

He was not sure what to think. It had him and Zack naked together except for glasses. At first it seemed reall gross but before he knew it Cloud could imagine it happeneing and felt himself getting harder. it was all very strange.

so he printed out the story from fanfiction and left it in his printer to red later again because he was oddly starting to like it very much.

But little did he know Tifa snucked into his computer room later and spotted it.

She wondered "what is this?" and read the whole thing in curiosity. Her mouth made a big_ o_.

Cloud came back and saw Tifa in his computer room. He was so sick of her getting into his private space all the time!

She was very unreasonable and naggy all of time, and it was starting to wear on Cloud's last nerves. He wanted to tell her to just leave him alone. He was just about to tell her this when she held up some papers in front of him and changed the subject .

"So what's this?" she had a twisted frown on her face.

Cloud's mouth gaped hanging open wide. "What! where did you—did you read that?'

"I did," Tifa said assertively.

Cloud shook his head. "Don't say anything to Zack!" he demanded.

Tifa smirked. "I already told him everything. Actually, I sent him a copyof the little tale today. So did you compose it yourself? Its very wellwritten…very...…detailed"

Cloud could feel his face turning red. This was the worst possible situation ever!

"You bitch!" he screached and tried to grab the pappers from her grasp. But she flinched away and laughed histercally. The papers only wripped a little.

"I sent one to Sephiroth and Aeris too!" she exclaimed happy.

Cloud moaned NOOOOO!" and shoved Tifa in a closet. He locked the door and blocked it with a bookshelf in case she tried to punch it open with her strong fist.

Tifa banged on the door madly. "Cloud let me out! Right now!"

Cloud refused and told her so. "Nope."

His mind was racing frantically. He knew he had to talk to zack about all this but he didn't know how to deal with everything. Especially if Zack asked him if he _liked_ the story..… But then again maybe Tifa was lying She was a stupid bitch and Cloud wouldn't be surprised if she just made all that up to piss him off.

So he called Zack. Well he tried to. But his fingers wouldn't dial the numbers. He was way too nervous.

He tried again and this time he got through but he couldn't get any words to come out of his mouth. He just completely frozen up. Zack was on the other line asking, "Hello? Hello? Cloud, is this you?"

Oh shit. CLoud forgot he had caller ID! He hung up in a hurry hopping zack woundnt try to call him back. That would be disastrous! Cloud's heart pounding and his palms were sweaty. Cloud was pretty panicky! And it was all stupid bitch tifa's fault. It was a good thing she was stuck in the closet.

Just then, Cloud heard a knock-knock-knock on his front door. He quizzically went to it and answered the knocking. "Hello?" The door swung open and revealed a smexy spikey black-haired, muscular young man. Zack! Shit!

"Uh…..um….hi zack." Cloud was extremely nervous.

Zack was not acting awkward at all though, which was a very good thing considering the whole situation. "hey I just wanted to.. make sure you're okay, because you just called me,right?"

Cloud nodded. "Sorry, I…dialed the wrong number. Its no big deal, okay?"

Zack nodded. "Alright then." But he hesitated. "Um….Tifa said something to me today, and I was just wondering…"

Cloud's pulse became froze.

"Well, I know how tifa is and she was probably just bullshitting, but um…" He looked down, averting his gaze from Cloud, and his eyes fell to something on the floor; The story! Shit, it must have landed there in teh struggle!

Zack bent down to pick it up and skimmed the page. Cloud got a good look at his ass as he did so, and stook in absolute silence unsure how to handle the situation. he thought he might die and he was damning tifa a million times in his head. And damning himself too. Why, oh why, oh WHY did he print that stupid story out in the first place?~! What was he THINKING?1

Zack wore an unreadable expression and glanced upward to cloud, who was still frozen still. "Um…so she wasn't lyingwas she?"

Cloud didn't make any movement. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists nerviously. This was it, their friendship was going to be destroyed now forever. All because of some stupid story he had found. And because of Tifa. that stupid cunt tifa.

Zack spoke quietly. "I'm glad she wasn't lying."

Cloud did not really register what he said. he was too upset and anxious.

Zack moved in on cloud and embraced him in a hug. He squeezed Cloud's ass gently. Immediately Clou'ds fists loosened their grip in shock.

"What are you—"

"I did this in the story right" zack whispered in cloud's ear.

Cloud shivered. "yes…but I don't understand….?"

Zack answered the question with a long, tongue-filled kiss.

Cloud was in extacy. He'd never experienced something this amazing, or imagined he ever would. He had a forming boner, and zack could feel it. In fact Zack had one to.

"Where can we go that's more comfortable," Zack panted.

"Computer room…has carpeted floor," Cloud gasped. He could barely contain himself any longer. He was still in disbelief about what was happeneing. His body was so ready and so. responsive.

They moved to the computer room and did everything in the story…except this felt much much better. Words counld not describe how amazing it was. cLoud thought, fan fiction compares nothing like the real thing. _Not at all._

Zack thrust rough against him rhythmical and Cloud could not contain his moans of pleasure

It was the best day of his life, to say the very least.

They had finished and were physically exawsted, spent naked on the floor when suddenley cloud heard a loud bang and a sharp cry.

Tifa, her hair unkempt and her shirt a sweaty mess, bursted the door off its frames in a fit of fury "_CLOUD_!" she raged.

"Oops." Cloud had completely forgotted she been in that closet still.

Then Tifa saw them in all their naked glory and her eyes widened in pure shock. Zack stood up and scratched his head. "Hi Tifa."

Tifa took one look at their wiggling packages and passed out on the spot, hitting her head on the dresser on the way down. CLoud and zack shrugged.

"wanna get dressed and go out for coffee?" Cloud suggested.

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>AN: I know it was kindof a weird dream and I'm sorry for mistakes but I was in a hurry when I wrote this. Anyway, I hope you liked it!


End file.
